


You are so cute hyung

by sash4kyu (emotional_fool)



Series: EXO Oneshot/Drabbles Collection [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Crack, Fluff and Crack, Humor, Kyungsoo's mom is scary, M/M, Merry Christmas, Mild Language, My First Fanfic, No Romance, Teasing, kai might have a crush on kyungsoo, kyungsoo does not like humans or any of his schoolmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 02:04:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9050887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emotional_fool/pseuds/sash4kyu
Summary: Kyungsoo does not want anything to do with the “humans” in his school but a certain Kim Jongin wouldn’t bloody get the hint.





	

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, Merry Krismas to u all xD and secondly this story has nothing to do with Christmas but i just thought of posting this here today.  
> Please ignore any mistakes ;)

 

 

 

Kyungsoo has always ventured alone. Years ago when he was still a kid, he did longed for friends and wanted to belong to a group. But when everybody turned him down saying he looks scary or creepy, he stopped desiring them. It was hard at first. He was hurt too. Slowly and gradually though he realized that all what these “friends” do is increase life drama.

He is happy to stay away from anything that is living, at least on school grounds. Family is whole another case. If he could, he would have ignored them too. But his mom is a black-belt in karate and does not deal with his ‘non-sense’, as she very lovingly calls his social phobia, in a friendly way. But no matter what, he does have some love left for her, deep down in his heart. So he basically tolerates her. Her threats of throwing him out and practicing her kicks on him have nothing to do with it. NOTHING.

 

Nobody really cared for him, so none of those dumb people AKA his school mates bothered him. He had a very alone, free and peaceful life until “he” came along.

 

It was the start of the term and Kyungsoo’ least favourite day because ewww new kids. Hyper and loud with squealing noises filling the hallways. He always took 3-4 days off at the beginning just so that he didn't have to deal with all the “humans”. But his mom threw him out saying he needs to leave house or he will get fungi or something equally disgusting. It's not like he can completely avoid any interaction but he tries to keep it minimal and non repetitive.

That's why when a kid asked for Principal’s office, he showed him the way and went to his class. Two days later that same kid tried to talk to him in cafeteria. He can swear that for 2 minutes there was pin drop silence as everybody was looking at him. And if there's something that Do Kyungsoo hate more than humans is attention that too which puts him in the spotlight.

For two weeks he ignored  that kid like plague but OH GOD!! that dumbass wouldn’t get a hint that he is avoiding him and will keep on following him like a lost puppy. It does not help that the kid’s tall lanky friend who is all legs and teeth would accompany him in his “stalking”. If only it could be called stalking because he is doing it so openly like there is nothing to hide. And hence for the first time in last 5 years, Kyungsoo is the topic of all the school gossips. The one who enjoys to lurk in the shadows is suddenly pulled onto the centre stage and he has no idea what to do with it.

The only thing he can think of is to beat the shit out of those two so that they would stop following him every God damn place he goes.

Kim Jongin and Park Chanyeol. Finally he gets to know their name because shit the f*** both are in basketball team now and are super popular, as if they were not already. And the dumbest thing is they still wouldn’t stop following him. Which means now he is not only being followed by two but at least half of the school population (dumb fangirls) is following him because their damn “Oppas” are following him!

He does not know what kind of sin he did this summer that god is punishing him so cruelly. His stares no longer scares them and one time the girls even squealed at him saying “Oh look he is so cute”. IMAGINE THE HORROR.

Finally one day his patience ran out and he cornered the tan one, Jongout, Jongin whatever his name is, outside the basketball court.

Jongin was surprised at first which turned into a full blown grinning face in a matter of 5 seconds. Kyungsoo has no idea what kind of weed is that strong!!!

“ Why are you following me” he all but hisses at the taller boy.

“Huh”.

Oh my god can he be any more dumb, the former mentally rolls his eyes.

“ I  A.S.K.E.D” and he says it like he's talking to a 5 year old. Maybe he is.

“ Why have you and your friend been following me for last one month?”

“ Oh that” and he flushes.

OH. THAT. what the f***. Kyungsoo impatiently taps his foot and starts fidgeting in place. But he abruptly stops when the boy in front of him suddenly gives a hearty laughter. And he is lost for a second and check the surrounding in order to find the cause of this sudden amusement but there's nothing but AIR which can hardly be the reason. BUT THE WEED!!!

 And then the next line freezes him on the spot and his temperature may have dropped to - 40 degree Celsius.

“ You are so cute hyung”  the younger says while pinching his cheeks.

And as quickly as he froze, his body starts boiling now and he is all red, his face, his ears, his neck, his hands, his eyes and jongin swears even few of his hair strands turned red too.

Sensing that he trespassed the danger line he bolts from there with lightning speed, leaving Kyungsoo mad with fury and flames surrounding his body.

 

 

~~THE END~~

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [HERE](http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1151858/2).  
> You can find me on [TWITTER](https://twitter.com/sash4kyu) and [ASKFM](http://ask.fm/fangirl26_) .


End file.
